Applejack/Gallery/Tales of Canterlot High
Opening credits EG Specials intro - Applejack appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Rarity appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Sunset Shimmer appears from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Twilight and Spike appear from cutie mark.png EG Specials intro - Pinkie Pie throws the EG logo.png EG Specials intro - Rainbow Dash kicks EG the logo.png EG Specials intro - EG logo merges with MLP logo.png EG Specials intro - Group shot on white background.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Applejack scrubbing Big Mac's truck EGS1.png Sunset and Applejack dodge spraying water EGS1.png Main six finish cleaning Big Mac's truck EGS1.png Rainbow "more cash to add to the stash!" EGS1.png Pinkie Pie cheering "woo-hoo!" EGS1.png Equestria Girls taking a break EGS1.png Main six taking a soda break EGS1.png Rainbow Dash asks where Twilight is EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle joins her friends EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking disappointed EGS1.png Applejack "we can just wash more cars" EGS1.png Applejack glancing at the parking lot EGS1.png Sunset and Applejack look at empty parking lot EGS1.png Sunset Shimmer "come up with a new plan" EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "we're running out of time!" EGS1.png Rarity addressing her friends EGS1.png Rarity doing a spinning flourish EGS1.png Applejack and friends look excited again EGS1.png Applejack "now we're talkin'!" EGS1.png Rarity explains her idea to her friends EGS1.png Applejack "sound simple as pie" EGS1.png Equestria Girls contemplating EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "of course you can use the money" EGS1.png Applejack in eager agreement EGS1.png Applejack and Rainbow happy to help EGS1.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rainbow looking worried EGS1.png Rarity rallying her friends together EGS1.png Mane Seven getting super-excited EGS1.png Applejack gives Rarity the money box EGS1.png Rainbooms auditioning in the gymnasium EGS1.png Applejack "forget about the other teams" EGS1.png Applejack wants to keep dancing EGS1.png Applejack and Rarity looking at Pinkie Pie EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking at Pinkie Pie EGS1.png Rarity "take it from Rainbow's entrance" EGS1.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Rainbow looking uncertain EGS1.png The Rainbooms on the rehearsal stage EGS1.png Rarity removes Rainbow Dash's jacket EGS1.png Rarity leaves the gymnasium in a panic EGS1.png Equestria Girls entering Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png The Equestria Girls in Rarity's bedroom EGS1.png Applejack "everythin' all right, sugarcube?" EGS1.png Applejack and Twilight feel sorry for Rarity EGS1.png Applejack "maybe this was all for the best" EGS1.png Equestria Girls looking at Applejack EGS1.png Applejack having a short laugh EGS1.png Applejack "we could barely get in a two-step" EGS1.png Applejack "trippin' over each other's boots" EGS1.png Main six share a laugh over their dancing EGS1.png Applejack and Twilight look at each other EGS1.png Rest of Mane Seven watch Twilight and Rarity leave EGS1.png Rarity giving her friends the bad news EGS1.png Mane Seven decide to think of another idea EGS1.png Pinkie Pie pulls on Twilight and Applejack EGS1.png Mane Seven literally put their heads together EGS1.png Applejack coming up with a new idea EGS1.png Mane Seven as cowgirls in the home-ec room EGS1.png Applejack "bakin' some apple fritters!" EGS1.png Applejack and friends making apple fritters EGS1.png Applejack "a fresh batch comes outta the oven" EGS1.png Applejack holding a tray of apple fritters EGS1.png Applejack and friends having a great time EGS1.png Applejack laughing embarrassed EGS1.png Applejack "I guess I'm just kinda hungry" EGS1.png Mane Seven run through the jungle EGS1.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Twilight bump into Rainbow EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "the shadow of a giant beast" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "wait a second!" EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle "the latest Daring Do book" EGS1.png Rainbow Dash laughing embarrassed EGS1.png Rainbow Dash "never mind" EGS1.png Mane Seven in drawing form EGS1.png Drawn Mane Seven in space helmets EGS1.png Drawn Mane Seven surrounded by gorgonzola EGS1.png Drawn Rainbooms floating in space EGS1.png Rarity glaring at her friends EGS1.png Rarity's friends unnerved by her meltdown EGS1.png Rarity leads her friends into the gym EGS1.png Mane Seven look at the redecorated gym EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms' stage in the CHS gym EGS1.png Rarity's friends impressed by the new stage EGS1.png Rarity's friends in awe of the new stage EGS1.png Sunset Shimmer "aren't the Crystal Prep girls" EGS1.png Main six and Spike surprised to see Shadowbolts EGS1.png Twilight, Rainbow, AJ, and Sunset looking unsure EGS1.png Rainbooms and Shadowbolts making a music video EGS1.png Applejack, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie on dance floor EGS1.png Pinkie, Rarity, Sour Sweet, and Rainbow hand-in-hand EGS1.png Sunset, AJ, Pinkie, Sunny, and Fluttershy raise their hands EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Applejack, and Sunset about to jump EGS1.png Applejack jumping in the air EGS1.png Applejack and Sunset Shimmer dance together EGS1.png Sunset and Applejack dancing together EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms pose in front of graffiti wall EGS1.png Rainbooms watch Rainbow Dash breakdance EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms "dance the night away" EGS1.png Applejack freeze-frame pose EGS1.png Applejack dancing against red background EGS1.png Close-up on Applejack's boots EGS1.png Applejack dancing to Dance Magic EGS1.png Sour Sweet, AJ, and Rarity pose together EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing as one group EGS1.png Dance Magic video on TV monitor EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts watch their music video EGS1.png Applejack cheering with excitement EGS1.png Applejack "make Camp Everfree look just like new" EGS1.png Lemon Zest overjoyed EGS1.png Lemon Zest jumping with joy EGS1.png Applejack and Lemon Zest high-five EGS1.png Pinkie suggests celebrating over smoothies EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts walk to smoothie kiosk EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet following their friends EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Rainbow Dash interrupts the latest film take EGS2.png Call him out for making a mistake.png Say mojo instead of stalwart stallion.png Canter Zoom shows Mane Seven around the set EGS2.png Rainbow Dash raises her fist in excitement EGS2.png Female P.A. interrupting Canter Zoom EGS2.png Canter Zoom excuses himself from Mane Seven EGS2.png Canter Zoom and P.A. walking away EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Daring Do film set EGS2.png Rainbow, Twilight, Sunset, and AJ look at Fluttershy EGS2.png I was thinking that we could.png Check out all the sets.png A closer look at that volcano.png Pretty sure they don't have one.png Is the number one thing.png An eccentric oddball.png Applejack grins playfully at Pinkie Pie EGS2.png Mane Seven nodding in agreement EGS2.png Mane Seven going separate ways EGS2.png Sunset and Applejack on the Mount Vehoovius set EGS2.png Sunset and Applejack look at the volcano movie set EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer steps on something crunchy EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer looks down at her feet EGS2.png Candy wrapper under Sunset Shimmer's boot EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer picks up the candy wrapper EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer holding a candy wrapper EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer reads the candy wrapper label EGS2.png Better pocket that.png Sunset Shimmer shrugging EGS2.png Sunset puts candy wrapper inside her jacket EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer and Applejack smirking EGS2.png Rainbow Dash whispering to Applejack EGS2.png Rainbow Dash shouting "they were amazing!" EGS2.png Quiet on set please.png Rainbow Dash embarrasses herself again EGS2.png I'll just go take one more peek.png Rainbow Dash speeds off-screen EGS2.png Canter Zoom starting the next scene take EGS2.png Main six and Spike gasping in shock EGS2.png They're all gone.png Main six, Spike, and Canter gasp in shock EGS2.png Mane Seven, Canter, and Juniper on the Marapore set EGS2.png Just get the prop department.png Canter Zoom venting to the Mane Seven EGS2.png Equestria Girls in varied states of concern EGS2.png Main five look at Fluttershy and Rarity EGS2.png Her imported butter praline crunch bars.png Applejack and Sunset look at each other EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer reaches into her jacket EGS2.png Sunset takes out the discarded wrapper EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer smirking amused EGS2.png She might do somethin like this.png Get out of workin on a movie.png Sunset Shimmer making a plan EGS2.png Sunset heads toward Chestnut's trailer EGS2.png We should look for the relics.png Where do we even start.png Applejack pretends to be a cloaked figure EGS2.png Tell us where you're keepin the relics.png Rarity pointing at a cloaked figure EGS2.png Main four shocked at the cloaked figure EGS2.png Stop right there.png AJ, Rarity, and Twilight with wind-blown hair EGS2.png AJ, Rarity, and Twilight follow Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ catch up with Rainbow EGS2.png Knows their way around better.png Sunset and Fluttershy regroup with the girls EGS2.png Any luck findin chestnut.png Main six assessing the situation EGS2.png Nervous P.A. looking at the Mane Seven EGS2.png Nervous P.A. grabs Applejack and Rainbow EGS2.png Nervous P.A. pushes AJ and Rainbow to the set EGS2.png P.A. pushes Mane Seven onto the Power Ponies set EGS2.png AJ, Twilight, and Rarity dressed as the Power Ponies EGS2.png Mane Seven on the Power Ponies movie set EGS2.png Pinkie, Sunset, and AJ in Power Ponies costumes EGS2.png Applejack notices the cloaked figure skulking by EGS2.png Power Pony Mane Seven chase after the figure EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a film noir movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a fantasy movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven runs through a racing movie set EGS2.png Rarity, Spike, Twilight, and AJ run through sci-fi movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven bursting onto another movie set EGS2.png Power Pony Mane Seven out of breath EGS2.png Mane Seven on an unfamiliar movie set EGS2.png Stormy With a Side of Pudding movie set EGS2.png Mane Seven looking at the Stormy movie set EGS2.png Pinkie Pie starting to get excited EGS2.png Stormy with a side of what now.png Applejack confused EGS2.png Pinkie thinks the pudding is delicious EGS2.png We're running out of time pinkie.png Cloaked figure sneaks up on the Mane Seven EGS2.png Applejack and Rarity get out of the net EGS2.png We have to find rainbow dash.png She could be anywhere on the lot.png Main five talk while Pinkie and Spike look at pudding EGS2.png Main five looking puzzled at Pinkie Pie EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer following after Spike EGS2.png Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy follow Sunset EGS2.png Power Pony girls look for Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle calls out to Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Power Pony girls can't find Rainbow Dash EGS2.png Mane Seven reunited in the storage area EGS2.png Applejack scratching Spike on the head EGS2.png Our new magic might come in handy.png AJ suggests returning to the crime scene EGS2.png Applejack petting Spike on the head EGS2.png Mane Seven and movie staff assemble on Marapore set EGS2.png Applejack and Rarity catch Juniper Montage EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle confronts Juniper Montage EGS2.png Twilight Sparkle giving her explanation EGS2.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash glare at Juniper EGS2.png Juniper is discovered by the Equestria Girls EGS2.png Twilight crosses in front of the screen once more EGS2.png Power Pony girls get caught in a net EGS2.png Rainbow Dash chases after Juniper Montage EGS2.png Everyone looking at Juniper Montage EGS2.png When did you figure out.png Twilight looking smug at Juniper Montage EGS2.png Get the relics off the lot.png That's hardly a reason.png Juniper Montage getting upset at her uncle EGS2.png Mane Seven nervous by Juniper's death glare EGS2.png Mane Seven look expectantly at Canter Zoom EGS2.png Mane Seven getting super-excited EGS2.png Daring Do runs past Applejack EGS2.png Applejack carrying a basket of apples EGS2.png Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png Rainbow looking embarrassed at her friends EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper passes yet another TV playing Dance Magic EGS3.png Juniper looking at video of Sour Sweet and Rarity EGS3.png Juniper Montage looking at video of Applejack EGS3.png Dance Magic music video crowding the screen EGS3.png Juniper Montage "kicked off the Daring Do set" EGS3.png Juniper Montage backs into Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png Posterboard of Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore EGS3.png Close-up of Mane Seven on Daring Do posterboard EGS3.png Mane Seven gather together in the food court EGS3.png For sweet apples sake.png We only have a bit parts in this flick.png Rarity excited to be a movie star EGS3.png That's bad how precisely.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity listen to Sunset EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer's friends all look at her EGS3.png Pinkie Pie holding up Sunset's journal EGS3.png Sunset snatches her journal away from Pinkie EGS3.png Equestria Girls surprised to see Juniper Montage EGS3.png Pinkie Pie in vehement rejection EGS3.png No offense.png Juniper looking annoyed with her arms crossed EGS3.png This should be my night.png Juniper Montage explodes in anger at the girls EGS3.png Equestria Girls' reflections in Juniper's mirror EGS3.png Equestria Girls look closely at Juniper's mirror EGS3.png Equestria Girls looking very bewildered EGS3.png Equestria Girls enveloped in a magic vortex EGS3.png Equestria Girls get sucked into the vortex EGS3.png Distance view of Equestria Girls in limbo EGS3.png Equestria Girls trapped in limbo EGS3.png On the case.png Pinkie Pie rotates the fourth wall EGS3.png Pinkie Pie rotating the fourth wall EGS3.png No wall over here.png Pinkie Pie looking for walls in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie appears from the right in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie running toward the left in limbo EGS3.png Pinkie appears from background in limbo EGS3.png No walls in here anywhere.png Equestria Girls looking at the mirror wall EGS3.png Somehow some way.png Inside of that mirror of hers.png Is there really no way out.png Chocolate almonds come through the mirror wall EGS3.png Twilight and AJ rained on by chocolate almonds EGS3.png Memory of Juniper sending the girls into limbo EGS3.png Main six still trapped in limbo EGS3.png Equestria Girls still stuck in limbo EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle reaching out for the mirror wall EGS3.png Twilight sees something come through the wall EGS3.png Red wisp of energy comes through the mirror wall EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer entering the limbo world EGS3.png Main six happy to see Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Rarity and Applejack help Sunset Shimmer up EGS3.png Pinkie Pie hugging Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight glimmer does.png Pinkie Pie realizes what Sunset Shimmer did EGS3.png Twilight would be okay with that.png I don't know for sure applejack.png So sorry to interrupt.png Rainbow Dash notices her geode glowing EGS3.png Mane Seven looking at their geodes EGS3.png Limbo changes colors around the Mane Seven EGS3.png Something's changed.png All seven of us are together.png Applejack points at her glowing geode EGS3.png Applejack's geode releasing energy EGS3.png Mane Seven's geodes all releasing energy EGS3.png Mane Seven's geode power flows into mirror wall EGS3.png Mirror wall pulsating with geode magic EGS3.png Mane Seven look at the glowing mirror wall EGS3.png The limbo world starts to crack apart EGS3.png Limbo continues to break around the Mane Seven EGS3.png Twilight, Applejack, and friends on separate platforms EGS3.png Applejack leaping over to her friends EGS3.png Rainbow and Pinkie save Applejack from falling EGS3.png Rarity levitates Twilight Sparkle to safety EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle reunited with her friends EGS3.png Mane Seven standing on a crumbling platform EGS3.png Applejack keeping her friends from falling EGS3.png Mane Seven plummeting into the abyss EGS3.png Mane Seven reappear in the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Mane Seven return to the human world EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven surrounded by witnesses EGS3.png So much for laying low.png Sunset puts a comforting hand on Starlight's shoulder EGS3.png Juniper's reflection in the mirror's last fragment EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven look at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven laughing together EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven around the portal EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer reading Princess Twilight's message EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven cheering happily EGS3.png Starlight, Juniper, and Mane Seven in a happy group EGS3.png Category:Character gallery pages